During the manufacture of one piece aluminum can bodies, a coating of lubricant is applied to the portion of the outer peripheral surface of the can body next adjacent to the open end thereof. In the prior art applicators, the can bodies are driven across a wick or a roll using moving belts in contact with the side walls of the can bodies to rotate them. While this method has proven to be effective in applying the coating of lubricant, there are many instances wherein the belts damage the can bodies. Also, it is difficult to maintain a constant relationship between the rotating can body and the applicator so that an uneven layer of the coating of lubricant is often applied. If a can body is not properly located when it is contacted by the belts, it is possible for the can body to be tilted and hung up thus causing the can body to cause a jam-up of the flow of can bodies. Therefore, there existed a need for a system for applying a coating of lubricant to the outer peripheral surface of a can body that is able to precisely position the can body against the lubricant applying means and to handle the can body so that the least amount of deleterious forces are applied thereto.